


We Have Time

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [45]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, noctis/reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	We Have Time

You will always remember the first time you met Noctis. He had been such a shy thing back then, back when he had visited Tenebrae. You were from a lesser known branch of the Nox Fleuret family, being cousins with Ravus and Lunafreya. But you were the last of the branch; your parents had died years earlier, along with your older brother, Sole, and sister, Sera. Sometimes, you felt so undeniably alone, only for Luna and Ravus to find you and cheer you up.

Your first encounter with the prince of Lucis was interesting, at least to the adults around you both. Neither had known of the other's existence until you had been looking for Luna.

*

“Luna! Luna!” you called, tears threatening to spill. You and your cousin always hung out with one another at this time, but for the past few weeks, she had been avoiding you. And you were afraid -- afraid that you were losing her the same way you had lost your older siblings. Out of sheer desperation, you had run into the greenhouse, crying, “Luna!”

You had found your cousin, along with an unfamiliar face. It was a boy, around your age, and he was sitting in a wheelchair with a book perched on his knees. When you had cried out, both he and Luna had turned to you.

“(Y/n), are you alright?” Luna asked, standing from where she sat next to the boy. Unbidden, your tears started falling.

“Is this why you’ve been avoiding me, Luna?” you asked, voice breaking. “Because you have a new friend? Do you not need me anymore…?”

“(Y/n), that’s not--” But she didn’t get to finish because you bolted, turning to run through the halls of Fenestella Manor. But you didn’t see the man standing in front of you right outside the greenhouse, and ran straight into his legs.

“(Y/n), are you alright, dear?” Aunt Sylva said, coming to kneel at your side. You curled up in a ball, hugging your knees to your chest as the tears fell faster.

“Does Luna not need me anymore, Aunt Sylva? Is that why she’s been avoiding me? Do I serve no purpose here any longer?” At your rambling, your aunt hugged you to her, shushing you and rubbing your back.

“I can assure you that is not the case, my dear,” Sylva cooed, brushing strands of your hair from your face. “Luna will always need you.”

“But--”

“I didn’t realize there was another child in the Manor, Queen Sylva,” the man standing next to your aunt said, making you freeze. You slowly looked up to him, feeling intimidated by the amount of black he wore. Yet, he looked kind -- and kind of like the kid Luna was currently with.

“Yes, she is my niece, King Regis,” Sylva offered, pulling you to your feet. “(Y/n), I would like you to meet King Regis Lucis Caelum, King of Lucis. Regis, this is my niece and Luna’s future advisor, (Y/n) Nox Fleuret.”

You were overcome by a sense of shyness that rarely showed itself as you hid behind your aunt, causing both her and the king to laugh.

“Dad!” a boy’s voice made you look to your right and see both Luna and the boy approaching the three of you. Taking a closer look at the man the boy had called ‘dad’, you realized that their resemblance now made perfect sense.

“(Y/n), I’m sorry,” was the first thing Luna uttered, and you were quick to hug her, almost sending the taller girl to the ground. Luna’s face was split with a sweet smile, and you glared at the boy.

It wasn’t until a month later that anyone had the decency to introduce you to the prince of Lucis, Noctis Lucis Caelum.

***

When Tenebrae was occupied by the Empire, you had been taken by King Regis to live in Lucis, apparently at the behest of your aunt. Queen Sylva had an idea that the Empire was closing in on the country, and had asked Regis to take care of you, the last of your lineage. It took a while, but you got used to the hustle and bustle of Insomnia, and began going to school with Noctis as a close friend.

That time in your life was very difficult, having to juggle between schoolwork and learning how to be an advisor -- that was your job, after all. The branch family of the Nox Fleurets have always been advisors to the Oracle, and that hadn’t changed since that role had been passed down to you from your siblings. You had spent many a sleepless night going over protocol, only to fall asleep during school. Many times you had been reprimanded by those at the Citadel. The only ones that seemed to give you some room were Regis and Ignis, the boy training to become Noctis’s advisor.

*

“I can’t do this, Ignis,” you sobbed, rubbing furiously at your eyes in an attempt to stay the tears. “I can’t! I can’t help Luna!”

“Yes, you can,” the older boy chided, shaking your shoulders gently. You shook your head at his words.

“I can’t!” You had had enough at this point. You were seven years removed from your home, forced to start anew in a foreign land without your family. Hell, you hadn’t even been able to take with you the one picture you had with them. Your body is filled with hopelessness, making your limbs sink like lead to the floor. Yet you still mustered up enough strength to throw the Nox Fleuret crest across the room. “I should’ve been the one to die, not them! Sera should be here, or even Sole -- not me! They would know what to do…”

*

When you awoke, it was to King Regis and Noctis sitting next to your bed, and an unfamiliar blond standing awkwardly in the corner.

“(Y/n)!” Noctis called as soon as your eyes opened, crushing you in a hug. “I’m so glad you’re alright!”

“I can’t help her…” you whispered, daring not to meet his gaze. You stared at the ceiling, feeling the tears begin again. “It should’ve been me, Noctis. If it hadn’t been for me, Sera and Sole would still be alive… I’m useless to Lady Lunafreya… Why did it--”

“You’re not useless, (Y/n).” The heat in the prince’s voice caused all in the room to stare incredulously. The lazy prince had never so much as raised his voice since you two had met, and your tears stopped momentarily. You finally met his gaze, taking in a sharp breath at the look that met you. “You can help Luna, I know it. Wanna know how I know?” You furrowed your brows as you waited for him to continue. “Because you’re still the same girl who glared at me while hugging Luna.”

***

When you were eighteen, you and Noctis became inseparable, bonding over your shared love of video games. At first, you were hesitant when the man had convinced you to play a game at the arcade with him and Prompto -- the blond that you had seen three years prior in your room -- but soon found out that they were pretty good stress-relievers. Since then, you have been hooked, spending most of your time not spent training playing games.

It was also that same year that you realized what you felt for the heir: you loved him. But you knew how he felt -- about you, and about Luna. He loved the Oracle dearly, and while it pained you, you were happy for your cousin. And when the wedding was announced as part of the treaty?

You died a little on the inside, all while giving your prince the brightest smile you could.

*

You wanted so badly to be able to go with Noctis on his trip to Altissia, but fate had other plans for you. Regis had you stay in Insomnia, planning on sending you to Tenebrae -- to Luna -- soon after. But when she appeared in the Crown City, his plans were dashed. And when Insomnia fell, you were able to escape with her and Libertus, putting all those years of training to good use as both you and Nyx had to fight to keep the Oracle and the Ring safe from the Empire.

And you followed after your cousin for weeks as you two travelled all around Lucis, forging Covenants and helping the people. But for a reason you couldn’t remember, you and Luna were separated, and you were left behind once again. So, you stayed in Lestallum, where Gladiolus’s sister Iris was. She was happy to see you well, and quickly told you that the boys were in Lestallum as well.

As soon as you saw Noctis, you were hurtling towards him, clinging to him desperately. After weeks of not knowing what had happened to the man and his entourage, seeing him in front of you, breathing, made everything come crashing down all at once. Sure, you were getting weird looks from passers-by, but you didn’t care. You were finally back with your best friend.

*

“Noctis,” your sobs echoed in the street as you clung to him. All the frustration of being left behind not once, but twice, came pouring out all at once. Your body shook with the intensity of the emotions that wracked your being, and at some point you had collapsed, taking Noctis with you.

“Hey, it’s okay, (N/n),” he whispered. One hand came to rest on your waist while the other stroked your hair. “I’m right here. I promise, I won’t leave you again. You’re stuck with me, for better or worse…”

***

Ten years. It’s been _ten years_ , and Noctis stood before you with a lazy smirk on his face.

“Hey, (N/n),” he said. You barreled into him, sending him to the ground as you straddled his hips.

“You little _fucker_ ,” you scowled, keeping his back to the ground with your hands on his shoulders. “You _promised_ , Noct. And you broke it. Do you have any idea how much it hurt to not see you come home after you left for Altissia? I needed you when Luna died, and where were you?”

“Well, I’m here now,” he interrupted, a hand coming to graze your cheek before cradling your face. He pulled your face down to his, lips landing lightly against yours.“We have time, my queen.”


End file.
